Mooselk's B2MeM'13 Collection
by Mooselk
Summary: Coming back to Middle Earth! A collection of short tales.
1. Day 8: Bilbo and Gandalf

"Not the man who used to make such particularly excellent fireworks! I remember those! Old Took used to have them on Midsummer's Eve. Splendid! They used to go up like great lilies and snapdragons and laburnums of fire and hang in the twilight all evening."

The festival was going beautifully. Gandalf had already managed to pilfer some Longbottom Leaf and was happily smoking it under the shade of a large tree when a tug came on the bottom of his robes.

He looked down and espied a Hobbit-child. The top of the boy's curly head barely reached Gandalf's knee, but he was staring at the wizard with all the self-importance of a mighty king.

" 'Scuse me, sir, but are you Mr. Gandalf, the one who makes the fireworks?" asked the boy, crossing his arms skeptically.

"Indeed I am, my good lad. " Gandalf answered, hiding a smile. The child sent him a look that was as respectfully scornful as possible.

"How did you put the pictures in your rockets, sir?" he inquired. "My cousin Dora says that you got fairies trapped in there and that they make those pictures when they come out. So you wont try to catch them again, you know?"

Gandalf's eyebrows rose and he let out a loud guffaw. "Fairies! Certainly not, my dear boy. I would know if I had fairies living in my rockets; that's for sure!"

"Then how do the rockets turn into pictures?" asked the little Hobbit, looking a little crushed.

"Do you really think that a wizard will reveal all of his secrets in one night?" Gandalf asked with a mock scowl.

The child shuffled his feet. "No sir…" he mumbled.

Gandalf made a show of looking around before leaning in and whispering conspiratorially, "If you promise not to share my secrets with anyone else, I will tell you little bits and pieces every time I come to visit. And one day, when you are as old as I am, maybe you will be able to shoot pictures into the sky as well as I can. Tell me your name now so I will know to whom I have entrusted this task."

The boy leaned in closer to the wizard, wide eyed with excitement. "Oh, thank you sir! I promise not to tell anyone! My name is Bilbo, sir. Bilbo Baggins!"

"Well, Bilbo Baggins, it is wonderful to make your acquaintance." A large hand shook a small. "Now, the first ingredient you need to make a rocket is…"


	2. Day 9: Elrond

Prompt: "Death is their fate, the gift of Ilúvatar, which as Time wears even the Powers shall envy."

Summary: Elrond muses and mourns.

* * *

It was destined, he supposed, for all those who he loved to be parted from him. His parents and foster-father, his brother, his wife, and now his daughter; Elrond had lost them all.

Elros had been foresighted, Elrond thought. He had chosen the easier path and had died peacefully, knowing that his family would eventually join him. How Elrond envied him.

Standing on the deck of his ship, he could not help but look back onto the land of his life. Somewhere on those hazy shores, his sons wandered and his daughter laughed, his foster-father sang and his brother's descendants quarreled. So many memories were being left behind. So much uncertainty. Who had he left behind on those shores that he would never meet again?

Elros had indeed been wise. Elrond regretted giving his brother so much trouble about the decision made now. Obviously Elros had known something he had not.

If he were given the choice again, he would have chosen to be with his brother. Then, at least, there would be none of this uncertainty.

Galadriel laid a hand on Elrond's arm, startling him out of his thoughts. "Look! The white shores approach!" And indeed, when Elrond turned to look ahead, he could see sunlight glinting off of faraway towers.

Somewhere ahead, Celebrian waited for him.


	3. Day 11: Huan and Luthien

Prompt: "The love of Lúthien had fallen upon him in the first hour of their meeting; and he grieved at her captivity. Therefore he came often to her chamber; and at night he lay before her door, for he felt that evil had come to Nargothrond." (B2MeM'13 Day 11)

Summary: The Hound who loved Luthien

* * *

Hound of Valinor, they called him, the greatest of Hounds ever to walk the Earth. And yet he was a dog.

He was granted three instances of speech, when he could cast aside the guise of ignorance and speak his mind. And yet he was still a dog.

He was wise and strong, with a destiny to remain undefeated until he faced his greatest foe. And yet, Huan was still just a dog.

Who knew a dog could love?

He aided her in all that he could. He betrayed his beloved master. He gave up his speech. He humbled himself and exerted himself for her, doing things he never dreamed of before. He did it because he loved her. He loved her, but he was a dog.

What maiden could love a dog?

When she found her beloved, starlight sparkled in her eyes. Huan only loved her more. But watching her with the man she had chosen, Huan knew that given the chance, there was nothing that he would change.

After all, what dog can make a maiden happy?

He protected her and hers to the last. When the fell wolf finally smote Huan down, he knew that he had done all in his power to make sure Luthien lived. With his final words, he bid the man that would make Luthien's dreams come true farewell and welcomed the coming darkness.

He would not be remembered as the dog who loved Luthien.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed!**


	4. Day 13: Silmarils and their Creator

**Prompt:**"For the less even as for the greater there is some deed that he may accomplish but once only; and in that deed his heart shall rest. It may be that I can unlock my jewels, but never again shall I make their like; and if I must break them, I shall break my heart, and I shall be slain; first of all the Eldar in Aman."(B2MeM'13 day 13)

**Summary:** If Silmarils could think...

**Warning:** Silmarillion knowledge required.

* * *

The first thing we knew were warm, gentle hands. The hands loved us, we could tell, the hands had created us. Later, a voice joined the hands. It told us that it was our Creator.

We love our Creator very much. Our Creator poured light into us and made us into who we are. We can never repay our Creator for this gift.

We wonder where our Creator disappears to. Why is he not always with us? Does he not love us better than anything else in this world? We are sad…but our Creator returns and we are happy once more!

* * *

The Creator brought others with him today. They have hands and voices just like the Creator does, but the voices are different and the hands not as warm. But we can still tell that these others are also Creations of our Creator.

We hear these Creations call you Father. Should we call you Father too?

* * *

Creator, Father, we want to see the world! Take us with you, wear us in a place where we can see all and be seen by all.

We have decided that we do not like the world much. The world does not have warm, gentle hands.

* * *

Father is sad today, sad and angry. He does not let us feel his hands. He keeps muttering something but we cannot tell what. So we shine brighter and hope that maybe we can make Father all better again.

* * *

Father, do not lock us in here! We do not like the dark!

* * *

We know that you are sad again Father, even though we are not with you. We are in this dark place far away but we still know. They are asking you to break us. Do not listen to them! If you broke us, we would die! We are scared to die!

* * *

Where are you, Father, Creator? We do not want this Darkness to take us! We are afraid of the dark! The Darkness has cold and evil hands. We burn them but the Darkness does not let go.

Why have you not saved us from the Darkness? You do not love us…you do not love us anymore…?

Father?

* * *

**A/N: These little things keep getting stranger and stranger! Sorry for causing any confusion!**


	5. Day 14: Elrond and Estel

**Prompt:**"Thus at last the Teleri were overcome, and a great part of their mariners that dwelt in Alqualondë were wickedly slain."

**Summary:** Estel finds some family history in the library.

* * *

The child truly had a knack for disappearing, Elrond thought tiredly, looking around for his foster son. Really, was it too much to ask that Estel stay by him for a simple walk down the corridor? Was it really?

"Estel! Where are you, child?" Elrond called. He was starting to get worried. Imladris was as safe a haven as one could find these days, but children Estel's age could find trouble anywhere. Memories of the twins during their childhood made Elrond cringe; they had made it their business to get injured by every object in the vicinity.

Elrond found himself standing in front of the doors of Imladris' main library. He opened the heavy wooden doors and swiveled his head.

"Estel!" he exclaimed once again and was instantly shushed angrily by the horde of loremasters that appeared from behind shelves. Though his eyebrows shot up, Elrond lowered his voice all the same.

"I apologize. Have any of you seen Estel around here?' Elrond whispered as loudly as he dared.

"Yes my lord, in fact the little beast ran past me but a minute ago!" replied one of the attendants by the name of Daedur quietly.

"Which way did he go?" Elrond asked and flinched at the violent shushing that issued from the surrounding people. Daedur silently pointed to the back of the library, where the books of Noldorin history were kept. With a nod, Elrond swept in that direction himself.

He finally found his fosterling in the last aisle. Estel was sitting on the floor with a thick book open in his lap. He was frowning at it and his eyes skimmed the page over and over.

"Estel, there you are." Elrond sighed and knelt by the boy. "What have you found there that causes you such displeasure?" He took the book from Estel's grasp and glanced at the page.

"Oh Estel…Of all things you could have picked up, it had to be the account of the Kinslaying of Alqualonde…" Elrond closed the book and placed it back on the shelf.

"Ada," came Estel's voice from behind him, "How could they? Why would Elves kill other Elves?"

"I do not know, child. They were desperate, I suppose," Elrond answered without turning around.

"Were they evil Elves? "

"No!" Elrond quickly turned and looked the boy full in the face. "They were not evil. Their deeds may have been evil, but do not presume to judge them without knowing the full story."

Estel blinked at him owlishly, looking confused and upset.

"I don't understand, Ada, why are you getting angry?"

"I am not angry, Estel. I am sorry that it may have seemed that way. One day I will tell you of the Noldor in full. But that will not happen today. We are already late to dinner. Come along now." Taking Estel firmly by the arm, Elrond marched him out of the library and down the corridor.

* * *

**A/N: Estel is about nine years old at this point. He's incredibly adorable, too. Thank you to all who reviewed! Your comments made me do a little happy dance.**

_Ada:_ Father


	6. Day 16: Legolas and Frodo

**Prompt: **"If it be truly the Silmaril which we saw cast into the sea that rises again by the power of the Valar, then let us be glad; for its glory is seen now by many, and is yet secure from all evil."

**Summary:** A conversation takes place concerning a certain star.

* * *

The water lapped gently at the banks of the Anduin. It was a clear night, and a quiet one, but Frodo could not sleep. He sat up as silently as he could and automatically rubbed the place on his neck where he knew the ring would be. Realizing what he was doing, Frodo quickly tore his hands away.

Instead, he grasped in his hand the phial that had been given to him by the lady Galadriel. It was dim and he stared at it thoughtfully. What had she meant when she said that it contained the light of Earendil? Who was Earendil anyway? Frodo remembered Bilbo singing something about him in Imladris. But the details of the song escaped him.

With a soft rustle, Aragorn appeared in the bushes and stooped by Legolas. He whispered something and the elf rose with a nod and went to take the watch. Frodo waited a couple minutes for everything to settle down again. He then stood and followed the path the elf had taken.

Frodo found Legolas leaning against a large tree just outside the encircling bushes. The elf was staring intently into the gloom. He turned his head to look at Frodo when the Hobbit appeared next to him and smiled at him.

"Hello Frodo. What brings you out here?" he asked.

Frodo looked at the ground for a second, feeling slightly embarrassed.

"I was wondering about the gift the Lady gave me," he explained finally, holding the phial up.

Legolas appraised the little glass object curiously. "I do not know how it works, but the Lady said the light of Earendil should shine through it at times of need, did she not?"

"Yes, but I do not recall who Earendil is," Frodo replied sheepishly.

A rather un-elflike snort came from Legolas. "Well, that would definitely make understand the Lady's gift difficult. Luckily, I can help you. Look up. Do you see that star over there?" Frodo complied, looking in the direction of the elf's pointing finger.

"That bright one over there?"

"Yes. That is Earendil, the great mariner, aboard his great ship Vingilot. He bears a great jewel with him, a jewel that brought much joy and much pain to the world."

Frodo squinted at the bright spark in the sky. "It is beautiful," he said after a moment. Then, he frowned. "I recall Strider telling Bilbo that he had nerve to sing of Earendil in the house of Elrond. Why did he say that?"

Legolas smiled sadly and gazed at the star, "It was indeed very bold of Bilbo for, you see, Earendil is the father of lord Elrond Peredhil, and the story Bilbo told was also the story of how Elrond and his brother were orphaned."

Frodo's mouth fell open. "His father?! But….how?"

The elf's mouth twisted, "It is not my tale to tell. Perhaps if you ask Aragorn, he might describe it for you. It is, after all, family history for him as well."

Frodo felt a dozen questions rise to his lips but he willed them down. The elf's expression clearly stated that he was divulging no more information that night. Instead, Frodo raised his eyes to gaze at the star again.

"It really is very beautiful," he murmured and clasped Galadriel's phial to his heart.

"That it is…" came the whispered reply.

* * *

**A/N: So many little details from LOTR make sense after reading the Silmarillion...This particular topic was an exceptionally painful revelation.**


	7. Day 21: Sindar

**Prompt: **"Now not day only shall be beloved, but night too shall be beautiful and blessed and all fear pass away!"

**Summary:** Some Sindar speak of day and night.

* * *

We were the people of starlight. Long ago, before the Sun and the Moon sailed the sky, before the great Trees lit the land, we were born into this land in the darkness. We feared it not, in those days. Night was endless and we loved it; we loved the soft, velvety caress of the shadows and the twinkling pinpricks of light in the sky.

The shadow of the Black Foe and his minions was different than what we were used to. It was a tense darkness they carried, full of fear and hate and pain. We began to shy away from the shadows.

Many of us left to the Blessed land, to the light. They grew to love the light as much as we loved the darkness. But those who stayed behind continued to revel in the deep forests and the twilit halls of our dwellings. We dwelt in a calm, if watchful, night.

Then, a white disk rose into the sky and dimmed some of the stars. Not all were pleased by this development but there was nothing they could do. We assumed that the powers had sent us a signal, perhaps, that help was on its way.

A short time later, a burning disk came over the horizon. The sky became a blue color we had never seen before and the stars disappeared. We bewailed their disappearance, thinking that we had lost them forever, until the burning disk set. The stars peeked out again, seemingly laughing at our worries. It was not a laughing matter to us, though; we had lost the cover of shadows that we had lovingly worn for centuries.

Perhaps it was our love of the dark and the stars that bore us Luthien, Melian's daughter with hair like shadows and twin pinpricks of light for eyes. Fleet she was of foot and as lithe and agile as a jumping flame that burns through the night.

If our Luthien was the velvet darkness, the Noldor brought with them a maiden that was as bright as the light they so adored. Artanis Nerwen, who Celeborn named so fittingly Galadriel, blazed with power and with energy, intruding and forward. When Luthien and Galadriel stood together it was as if night and day had ceased to revolve around each other and stood still, reveling in each other's differences.

We have heard that the Secondborn prize day over night. They fear the darkness, for they become blind in it. We pity them. They are missing so much.

We are the People of the Stars. They are the People of the Sun. Perchance we will learn to love each equally only when we join together. That day will come. But it will not come soon.

* * *

**A/N: Hooray for semi-philosophical rambling. This little thing is the result of me trying to respond to prompts while in a subconscious Sindar mood brought on by the Lay of Leithian. **


End file.
